


Branjie Have an Exciting Day at Work

by orphan_account



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: CRAVING for them, F/F, F/M, Fast Food, GET READY FOR BROOKE X TRAVIS STORIES, Heart Attacks, McDonald's, Multi, OH MY LAWD SO CAN KYLIE, TRAVIS SCOTT CAN BE A CHARACTER, Work, bruh what even IS this, holy shit, i love jose's stories, i want hot cheetos so bad, like so bad, lusting, my mouth is watering, ok that's enough enjoy the story, travis scott hits different, when he sprayed it on his DICK, working, y'all know the one today w the perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie, our favorite lesbian lovers, come across rap superstar, Travis Scott, while they're at work!!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Kylie Jenner/Travis Scott, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 2





	Branjie Have an Exciting Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> spray that coochie

Brooke sighed in a Canadian fashion as she and Vanjie got ready for work.

"What's wrong bitch." The hood girl asked.

"I don't wanna go to work, eh." Vanjie rolled her eyes.

"I don't either, but we gotta you dumbass." Brooke sighed again and nodded.

"You right, you right." They hopped in Brooke's Bronco and sped off to McDonald's. Once they got there, it was packed! They got to work when all of a sudden, their friends came in!

"Heh Trixie, Katya, Gigi, and Crystal, what would you like?" The fellow drag queens didn't have to think.

"The Travis Scott meal times 4!" Brooke put it in the computer and Vanjie got to work.

"Comin right up, eh!" The girls smiled and thanked her and went to sit down. Seeing her friends cheered her up a bit, until-

HUHHHHH! Travis Scott and Kylie Jenner walked in! They walked up to the counter and Brooke was shook.

"H-hi, welcome to McDonald's! What can I do for you todeh?"

"Hiiiii can we get two Travis Scott meals?" Brooke quickly nodded as Kylie spoke and put it in the computer.

"Comin right up! You can have a seat anywhere, eh."

"Thank you." Travis said and they went to sit down at a table. Brooke ran to the kitchen to tell Vanjie the news.

"VANJ!!!" She screamed and Vanjie turned around.

"Fuck you want."

"Travis Scott and Kylie Jenner ordered 2 Travis meals, stop EVERYTHING and work on theirs!!" Vanjie gasped.

"10-4 I'M ON IT" Vanjie literally dropped what she was doing (she was making Trixie's burger and dropped it on the floor) and made the magical couple's orders. She whipped em up quick and Brooke hand delivered their food to them.

"Here you are, enjoy, eh!" Travis and Kylie thanked her and Brooke had a damn near heart attack. Wait a minute, she WAS having a heart attack!

"GUHHH VANJ CALL 911 EH!!" Vanjie had her AirPods in and was listening to HIGHEST IN THE ROOM as she was flippin' burgers and fryin' fries so she couldn't hear her girlfriend. Brooke collapsed on the grimy floor when suddenly, Travis appeared! He called 911 and carried Brooke out of the kitchen as everyone hooted and hollered. She went to the hospital and was survived by the doctors!

"Whew, that was a close one, eh." Brooke said as Vanjie played Candy Crush on her cracked 6 Plus. They drove home but got Taco Bell first and chowed down once they got home. Then they had wild lesbian segs! What a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> mans talks about pussy like no other i stg he straight like if he straight i got a chance w him deadass


End file.
